The Bloody Doll
by FireFox Vixen
Summary: The Bloody Doll is a dark story about a Swamp Witch and his Bloody Doll. It's pretty good.MarikxMalik  THIS IS NOT FOR LITTLE KIDS!


**The bloody doll**

**I do not own yugioh but I do own the plot for this story.**

There was once a village that had a curse placed on it by a swamp witch who was killed by villagers for trying to help them. It is said that the swamp witch would come and take a male to make his bloody doll out of his victim, but no one believed that the story was true till now.

Once there was a Young eighteen-year-old boy named Malik who lived with his sister Ishizu and her husband, Odion. Malik wasn't happy because they were moving to a little village far from his friends and the village also scared him for some reason, but ishizu and odion told him that he didn't have anything to be worried about, but there was something he just couldn't shake off.

Somewhere out of the village the ground started to shake with furry when a bony hand suddenly came out of the ground.

While odion and ishizu was happy about living the village, malik hated the village because he knew people was whispering about him and they just kept staring at him like he was not there that pissed him off. All of a sudden malik got the feeling that he was being watched, he just brushed it off telling himself that it probably was just a staring at him. But it didn't go away so he thought he would go to the park for a while till he had to go home for dinner.

The swamp witch was watching his soon to be bloody doll, he thought 'oh how beautiful his screams of mercy will be to my ears' with that he left to follow his prey.

Malik was in the park on a swing just thinking about his childhood and how ishizu and odion took him in, while he was thinking the swamp witch came up behind him and knocked him unconscious. The swamp witch picked him up and took him to his new home.

When malik came to he saw that he was tied to a table like bed and was also naked, he tried to struggle but the swamp witch came in to the room. The swamp witch said "your awake well no matter I'll just have to put you back in to a deep sleep again before I can make you in to my bloody doll." Before malik can say anything he was in a deep sleep. The swamp witch started to take his bones and organs out and putting them into a plastic body. The skin, eyes, and hair also went on the plastic body. The swamp witch looked at his bloody doll knowing that malik would not remember anything about his past. The swamp witch put a collar and some clothes on his bloody doll.

The next time malik woke up he was sitting in a chair in a strange room, he tried to get up when the door opened and in came the swamp witch who said, "I would advise you not to move for awhile my dear malik" malik looked at him and said "who are you? How do you know my name? Where am I? What's happened to me?" with that the swamp witch laughed and said, "I am marik the swamp witch, and I made you into my own creation, the bloody doll. You are now the bloody doll and I can control you" that angered malik off and yell "f*ck you" to the swamp witch which angered him and decided to wipe away malik's memories. Malik started becoming fearful of the swamp witch and all of a sudden his vision went dark.

Malik woked up to the swamp witch staring at him and malik asked, "Where am I? Who are you?" with a smile the swamp witch said, "I am marik the swamp witch and you my dear malik you are in my home. Would you like me to help you home?" malik looked at him said "why can't I remember my home?" with that the swamp witch said "You are already home my dear bloody doll. No one will ever take my bloody doll for if they do, a curse will kill them slowly and painfully." malik didn't say anything to marik but smiled at him.

Back in the ishizu and odion was getting worried because malik was late coming home and he never came home late. When ishizu asked people if they saw malik, they only said the swamp witch probably kidnapped him and made him into his bloody doll. Ishizu looked up something about the swamp witch:

**The swamp witch was once a healer who had used forbidden magic to help people of the village. When it was found out that he used forbidden magic and was sentence to die, before his death he said that he would come back and make the bloody doll out of a person that he deemed worthy to be the one chosen for the forbidden ritual.**

**To create the bloody doll is to use a living body and soul to control the bloody doll. Only the powerful can create the bloody doll and can control it.**

The information scared ishizu because what if the swamp witch had made malik in to the bloody doll?

Marik was watching malik just sit in the chair never moving to get up, which made him very happy. But he sighed because his malik's sister and her husband would come but they would only leave his home dead the people in the village wouldn't even notice them gone.

Ishizu and odion decided to go into the forest of the swamp witch to find malik. When they got deeper in the forest they saw a hut, when they got closer the swamp witch came out of the hut and said "you will not get your brother back" ishizu snorted and said "I will get my brother if I have to kill you swamp witch!" the swamp witch sighed and yelled "my bloody doll kill those who dear try to take you away from me!" with that malik appeared in front of both ishizu and odion ripping their hearts out of their chests killing them both. The swamp witch sighed and said "I gave you both a choice either leave or be killed by the one person you cared about. Now come my bloody doll, I need to wipe their blood off of you." With that the glaze eyed malik followed marik back in to the hut.

People in the village never noticed them missing (like marik knew they wouldn't notice their disappearance). Marik had made malik kill anyone who had come close to the hut of the swamp witch. One-day marik found malik crying bloody tears. Malik asked "marik why am I in so much pain?" marik sighed and said, "because you need to sleep now and when you wake up you'll be all fixed." With that malik went to sleep and marik left to get something's to fix malik with.

Marik took the jars bones, blood, and organs that he took from the corpses of ishizu and odion. He came back to a sleeping malik and started to fix him. When malik woke up he felt a lot better then he did when he went to sleep and he got up find marik. He found marik making a potion without turning to him "malik it is time that we put the villagers in their place and then we shall be free of them" marik told him. Marik ordered malik to kill the villagers and bring their bodies to him. Malik being the bloody doll obeyed marik and killed the villagers and brought their bodies to marik.

Malik watched marik prepare a potion for him to drink and marik handed the potion for malik to drink without speaking to him. Malik started to cough up blood after drinking the potion and said one word to marik "why?" marik looked at him and said, "It's time my bloody doll to sleep the sleep of death." With that malik's life slipped away from him forever and marik looking at him cold eyes waiting for him to die.

**Hey everyone I hoped you enjoyed this story because I enjoyed writing it! Please review!**


End file.
